


Christmas Eve Hamster Craze!

by ikemenkyatcha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Early Mornings, Fluff, Hamsters, M/M, cuteness, pre christmas, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikemenkyatcha/pseuds/ikemenkyatcha
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, 24 years old and a silver medalist in the last GPF, finds himself scrambling around Phicit’s apartment in an attempt to find his best friend’s tiny hamsters one faithful Christmas Eve.





	Christmas Eve Hamster Craze!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while again, but its break for me so hopefully I can post more before school starts again! This is a piece for a YOI Christmas secret santa and I hope this person likes it! Sorry if my writing isn't up to par orz. The characters are a bit OC since I have not written anything regarding the Yuri!! On Ice anime! (Was thinking about some JJseung but that is still in my notes LOL). Hope you guys have a great holiday and see you soon, hopefully with some new works!

“YUUUUUUUUUUURIIII” Phichit exclaimed as he rushed onto his former roommate’s bed, the brunette was a bit frantic as his fingers swept across his phone while he landed on top of Yuuri’s blanket. He was quickly making a tweet captioned “If found, please contact me!” with a photo attached of Phichit’s adorable hamsters. 

Yuuri on the other hand is currently rubbing his eyes to rid of any signs of sleepiness before scrambling to put on his glasses after Phicit’s emergency morning call. The older male was visiting the Thai skater this month to celebrate part of the holidays with his best friend (the other part would be in Japan with Yuuri’s family). Yuuri blinked as he looked at the other while Phichit shoved his phone in front of Yuuri’s face, showing a photo of the empty cage.

“Look Yuuri, omg they’re gone, I checked their cage, the living room, kitchen, just everywhere and they’re not there.” The Japanese skater sighed as he took the phone into his hands and blinked at the screen, “I- We’ll find them Phichit. Just give me like five minutes.” The raven head gave the phone back to the brunette as he went back to burying himself under the covers. 

“But Yuuri.. It’s Christmas Eve and I wanted to post Instagram pictures of my hamsters in their cute ugly sweaters… Please Yuuri! I even reached out on social media to expand the search.” The brunette rolled over to lay on his sleepy bestfriend. “But Phichit- It’s too early and I’m sure they didn’t leave the apartment.” 

He immediately shook his head, “No, no no! We must find them now so we can continue with our schedule, you promised we binge watch that drama after we go skating today!” Yuuri groaned as he pushed the Thai off of him. “Okay, we’ll find them as promised Phichit.” Yuuri said as he stretched and finally got out of bed after giving in easily to the other. 

“Now where did you last see them?” Yuuri said as he put a finger to his chin, “In their cage last night in my room, this morning they were gone!!” Phichit replied with a pout, “Alright, hmm.. If you already searched your room, then they must be somewhere. We’ll find them together okay?” The Japanese skater said with reassurance as he gave a kind smile and the brunette’s eyes sparkled as he took Yuuri’s hand in his. “Thank you Yuuri-chan! You’re the best. I’ll go look in the kitchen once more!” 

Yuuri gave blinked after seeing the other quickly leave, “Yuuri-chan?”

\--------------------

They searched in every nook and cranny of the apartment with no hamsters in sight, Phichit groaned as he laid down on his bed in disappointment as Yuuri looked in some drawers of Phichit’s room. “It’s been hours and we still can’t find them!” 

Yuuri blinked as he looked in Phichit’s cage once more, “Hmm…”

“Did they leave the apartment for real? Like I can’t live without my babies.” The Thai groaned in agony while texting his feelings through tweets. There was a soft rustle as the straw in the “empty” cage moved.

“Hey, Phichit did you check the cage carefully?” Yuuri asked as he laughed as each of Phichit’s hamsters revealed themselves from under the straw. “They seemed like they took a short hibernation before seeing you.” The brunette quickly went over to sit beside Yuuri and gasp, “Wow they are still here!” He said as he snapped a picture and hugged his bestie. “Thanks Yuuri! Now that's what I call a Christmas miracle! Would you help me with the photoshoot?” 

Yuuri sighed in defeat and nodded, “Anything for you Phichit!” 

\------------------

After a full hour of taking photos of hamsters in holiday sweaters, the creatures rested upon Phichit’s shoulders and head as he was asleep while the drama they promised on was playing. Yuuri chuckled a bit at the eventful day and knew that Phichit probably didn’t get enough sleep last night due to the “hamsters gone missing” frenzy. The raven head snapped a picture of the adorable skater and posted it on his own instagram with the caption, “Can’t wait for Christmas tomorrow! Hope these four would be up by then. XD” 

\----------------

“YUUUUURIII!! It’s time for our flight back to Japan to celebrate with everyone!” Yuuri groaned as he quickly hid under the pillows for yet another early morning.


End file.
